Caillou: The Missing Episode
The Story My niece is a huge fan of Caillou. She owns all of the DVDs and merchandise from the series. One afternoon, I realized that Christmas was only a week away. So, I decided to go out and buy her a present. I went into Blockbuster and asked the cashier (whose name is Stacey) if they had any episodes of Caillou on DVD. The weird thing was that after I said "Caillou", she turned as pale as a sheet and stepped back from me. Anyways, I walked over to the children's section, with only one DVD. It was (at least) what looked like a Caillou DVD. But the cover wasn't the same cover I've seen before, this one just had the word "CAILLOU" written on it with (what I thought was) black sharpie. The price was oddly only $1.99, with the other movies being somewhat expensive, with the price of $30. I payed for it and left, also realizing there were no cars passing by, as Toronto was usually busy. I got home and walked all the way up the stairs to my bedroom, where I got my laptop and headphones. I wanted to watch the DVD in case one of those "Creepypasta" things happened. I inserted the disc and the selection screen came up as soon as I put it into my disc drive. There were 15 episodes, all named properly. However, one caught my eye. This episode was called "Caillou is afraid of the dark 2". I found that odd, because an episode can't have a sequel unless it has 2 parts. (Stupidly) I decided to watch the episode. The episode began with the normal theme song, and all my childhood memories began flowing back to my brain. It cuts to Caillou, Rosie, and Caillou's Dad at the table. Caillou's mom was cooking something. Soon, Caillou's cat, Gilbert, jumped onto the table. "GILBERT!" Caillou happily yelled and cuddled the cat. This is when things went dark. Suddenly, Caillou started strangling the cat and he died instantly. Caillou got a sad look on his face~ and then his face slowly grows into an evil smirk. The shot cuts to the mother, still cooking dinner. Caillou snook up behind his mom and scared her, leaving the burning pots and pans flying in the air... and then landing on her. The scene cuts to a dark room. There was nothing in there, no tables, no chairs, no nothing. For about 10 seconds, it stays like this, until a split second of static comes across the screen and an entirely black figure stood in the middle of the screen. Nothing happens for 40 seconds. Then it cuts back to Caillou. Both his mom and Gilbert are now lying on the floor, dead. Caillou grabs a knife and stabs Rosie in the back, leaving it there. Caillou isn't sure what to do with his dad, but he gets an idea. He runs into the garage and gets a baseball bat. Then, Caillou ran back towards the kitchen and knocks out his dad. The dad wakes up to a knife in his stomach and 2 knives in his arms, holding him down. Caillou approaches his father with a machete and proceeds to murder him. The screen cuts to black. I was praying it was over... but it wasn't. Caillou runs up to his dad's room and finds a pistol in one of the drawers. He then goes to his grandparents' house before proceeding to kill his grandmother and grandfather off-screen. Caillou then shoots himself and throws the gun away before dying. The remainder of the episode displayed caillou and his family, dead, while the camera sat like this as the screen faded to black... I couldn't BELIEVE what I just saw. I destroyed the disc, but the episode still haunts me to this day... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Caillou Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Shock Ending Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Good Articles Category:Wow nice MS paint